hungergamesrpgcentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Artemis Noel
'This article is about the tribute. For the user Artemis, click here. ' "Most promise to win. And at least half the time they say that, they don't... So I didn't say I would win. Because you shouldn't make promises you can't keep. But what I did say was that I would do my best and give it my all. That promise I can keep." Jeanette "Artemis" Noel is a girl from District 6 who volunteered in the place of Lark McGreen in HG2 at the young age of thirteen. She made it to the final three before ultimately dying. Artemis was used by writingnecromancer. Appearance Artemis had short, chin-length dirty blonde hair and round, dark brown eyes under square blue glasses. She had very hardy and long legs due to years of track, and was of average height and weight. For her District Token she wore a mood ring. She had a very slight, almost unnoticable French accent. Biography Artemis was born Jeanette Noel to Colette and Tristan Noel, of French origin, in District 6. She grew up with loads of money and lived in the upper class of the District. This didn't mean Jeanette didn't have her own problems. From a young age she had a determination to really prove herself, and thus took on a hard yet spunky personality. The only one she would really, deeply care for was a girl she met at lunch in first grade, called Lark McGreen. Lark was the opposite of Jeanette in so many ways- one of them was Lark was one of the poorest people out there, and her parents were very sick. Jeanette proved a sanctuary for Lark, and upon meeting Lark, she took on the nickname 'Artemis'. Lark's parents eventually died, but Lark didn't grieve for too long- since Artemis had no siblings, she persuaded her mom and dad to take her in as one of their own. Through the years Artemis developed a sarcastic ego. She became quite famous for her skills in running throughout and would constantly take first place in Cross Country and Track competitions. Little did she know, this would later prove very useful. When Artemis was thirteen, Lark was drafted for the Games. Scared to death, Artemis volunteered before Lark could take a step forward to the stage. Their goodbye was short, yet sweet. Lark asked if Artemis would be coming back- Artemis didn't promise to win, but she did promise to give her best. That was enough for her friend. During her stay in the Capitol, Artemis immediately stood out. In training, her nonstop knife-throwing practice payed off for her, getting her a training score of 9 and ranking the highest of all tributes at thirteen. In the interviews Artemis openly mocked the Capitol with her sarcastic nature, saying 'you guys are so creative, and yet you name the capitol of Panem The Capitol. Yeah, very original'. In the same interview, she stated to not make promises you couldn't keep, as she promised Lark that she wouldn't win, but do her best. She also proved to be quite charming. Through training she befriended many people, noteably Blake, from District 11 and Tom from District 3. She was also somewhat close to Rosetta Dragomir from District 4. When the Games began, Artemis met up with Blake and Tom, occainsionally helping other people out through the Games and earn their trust. Despite being social, Artemis wouldn't give a second thought about killing, saying that it was all in act to make her stronger. With her, Tom, and Blake (who had transformed into quite the killer), they became an alliance that stood out and was feared. In the Feast, as Rosetta was killing a District 3 girl, Artemis took advantage of the situation and snapped Rosetta's spear in two. Artemis quickly fled having broke whatever bond they might have had. When Blake died in the Hunger Games after turning on Emily, Artemis was quick to see what needed to be done. In an effort to get back on Rosetta's good side, Artemis shafted a new spear out of a stick and a pointy rock, gluing it together with tree sap. When she presented it to her, she had gained Rosetta's trust. The Games went by very fast due to many vicious killers in the Games, Artemis included. Soon it was down to Artemis, Tom, Rosetta, Lyra and James, the latter two both from District 7. Back in the Capitol, Artemis gained quite a bit of popularity- it was usually her or Rosetta Dragomir predicted to be the Victor in these Games. In a showdown with James, Tom, Artemis and James were all uprooted by trees after a large volcano eruption. To get out of the situation, Tom was forced to kill James. To get back, during his final moments, James threw a dagger at Artemis, aimed for her head. It was a very narrow miss and instead wounded her arm deeply. There wasn't much time to recover, as Lyra and Rosetta, being in an alliance, were pitted against Tom and Blake. Tom and Artemis were cornered, and Tom came up with two electrical daggers that, if they should hit Rosetta and Lyra, they would have no control of their bodies, thus being easy to kill. But in a series of events, Tom's plan ultimately failed and ended up dying. Shortly, poison needles came out of the ground and, adding up with Artemis's arm injury, was not good for her at all. At first, she fought against it, naturally, especially with holos of Tom, Blake and Lark pushing her, not to mention her ruthless conscience. But in the end, Artemis accepted her death and died peacefully for all the pain she was going through. After her death Lyra sacrificed herself, Rosetta Dragomir ending up the Victor of the Hunger Games. In death, years later, Lark was drawn into the Games... again. And without anyone to volunteer for her this time, she was sent to the Capitol. Eager for her not to have died in vain, Artemis trained her in her dreams, and, although this took mounds of energy out of Lark, Lark did improve her knife skills. As of this moment Lark is alive in the Hunger Games 7 in the final 9. Personality Artemis was known for being a surprisingly spunky, sarcastic and harsh tribute, willing to kill at any cost. She was very sociable, which proved useful later on in the Games, earning her much popularity. Her whole backstory about Lark had gained her mounds of support, inside the Arena and out. Despite being charming, she did have flaws. Artemis was known for being very stubborn and pushed aside who she was, even going as far as to change her name. She had a determination to prove herself somehow and not come out as a weakling. Artemis was very protective of those she loved, Lark especially. While not loathing the Capitol as writingnecromancer's character before her, Saphire Doeburg, did, she wasn't a big fan of it either and wasn't afraid to show what she thought. Skills Artemis was well known for her speed in running, uncanny knife talent and stamina, which lead to her top score during training. She was able to socialize when needed, and her not minding killing gave her a plus. Trivia *On Wizard101Central, there is a user named Artemis as well as the tribute. Category:Female Category:Tribute Category:Tribute Category:HG2 Category:D6 Category:Volunteer